


When The Kids Are Away 02

by lostinmymindforever



Series: When The Kids Are Away -- The Adults of Babysitting Blues!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel meet for the very first time, they soon find themselves spending Sam's 21st birthday in bed together</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Kids Are Away 02

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



Of all the things Castiel wanted to be doing his first night in his vessel going out for drinks with Gabriel and Balthazar was the last of them. He wasn’t sure why his brothers found this so entertaining, and spent most of the evening in annoyance. It was his turn to go get them drinks and Castiel was making his way up to the bar when he was slammed into by a somewhat drunk young man, spilling a drink over his shirt.

The man looked at him in mortification, apologizing left and right, offering to buy Castiel a drink and to have his shirt cleaned. Castiel would have said no, but there was something about the man that drew him like a moth to a flame. His body reacted to the young man, who had introduced himself as Sam, in a way he had never felt before. Almost as if Castiel had said something out loud, Sam looked down at his crotch, his gaze making Cas grow even harder.

Castiel wasn’t sure how they got out of the bar and back to Sam’s apartment, too lost in his thoughts. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, his vessel was married, but he wanted Sam and it was obvious Sam wanted him as well. Sam took his hand and led him towards the bedroom, pausing only long enough to kick off his shoes. 

Castiel was unsure of what to do, in all his many years he had never once done anything like this. He looked at Sam, trusting that the man would be able to show him just what to do. Sam looked as nervous as Castiel felt, and the shy smile he gave Castiel made him even more appealing.

“I’ve don’t usually do this. Pick people up, I mean. This is kind of new to me,” Sam said, ducking his head.

The words turned Castiel on more than he thought was possible, how was this human affecting him so much. “I’ve never done anything like this either, Sam. Haven’t done anything at all actually.”

Sam looked at him in shock, “You’re a virgin? Huh, never would have thought someone as good looking as you would be a virgin.”

Castiel didn’t know how to respond to that so he simply reached forward and grabbed the front of Sam’s shirt, pulling the other man in for a kiss. Sam tasted of alcohol and oddly enough, cake, but under that was a taste that Castiel could tell was pure Sam, something he was quickly growing addicted to.

Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel, hands grabbing the angel’s ass, pulling Cas closer to his body. As they kissed, Castiel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and Sam picked him up, Castiel’s legs wrapping around his waist. Their cocks ground against each other through their pants, sending shocks of pleasure through the angel.

“Please,” Castiel begged against Sam’s lips, wanting more. The human carried him to the bed, setting him down gently. Sam looked down at him, making Castiel feel a bit embarrassed. 

“You are so sexy,” Sam said with an awed tone, leaning down over Cas to kiss him once more before he started to undress the angel. When Castiel was naked Sam began to strip himself, his eyes barely leaving Castiel’s face. 

“There’s something you need to know,” Castiel said softly as Sam kneeled on the bed next to him, the human about to lean down and kiss him again. “I’m not human.” He needed Sam to know the truth, something inside of him was urging him that Sam needed to know. “I’m an angel.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose, “Angels are allowed to do this?”

“It’s not forbidden. You seemed to take that news easily. Why?”

Sam laughed, he wasn’t sure why he believed it when Castiel said he was an angel, but it was as if he had already known that on a deep down level, just like it felt like he had known Castiel for years. “No clue, I just... it’s like I knew what you were, but had forgotten and you telling me reminded me. It feels like I have known you for a long time. Strange, isn’t it?” He leaned in the rest of the way, placing a soft kiss on Castiel’s lips. “My parents are hunters, and I am thinking of going into the family business after college.”

Castiel groaned. What Sam had said about feeling like they had known each other for a while rang true for him as well, it was as if he had known and wanted Sam for a long time but had never done anything about it. He felt a pang of sadness for some reason, but pushed it aside, snaking his fingers into Sam’s hair and pulling him back for another kiss.

Sam was laying on top of Castiel, their bodies rubbing against each other so teasingly. Castiel rocked upwards, his cock dragging along Sam’s causing both of them to shudder with want. Sam began to kiss a path down Castiel’s neck, sucking marks onto his skin, marks he knew would fade quickly. His mouth continued to move lower, and when Sam took one of his nipples into his mouth Castiel practically arched off the bed due to the pleasure coursing through him. Sam’s fingers found his other nipple and began to tease it as well. 

Castiel was overwhelmed by the sensations, cock hard and leaking against his stomach. His fingers snaked into Sam’s hair, holding the human’s mouth to his chest. “Fuck, Sam, more,” Castiel begged, not caring how needy he was sounding. There was something about the human that drove him wild with want and need and he needed more, needed everything. Castiel knew in that moment that he was never going to let this man out of his life, that he would cling to him as long as the human would have him.

Sam looked up at Castiel’s face and was shocked at the look of devotion on his face. He swallowed hard, knowing that no matter what happened he was going to find a way to keep the angel by his side. He kissed a path back up to Castiel’s mouth, his hand reaching blindly towards his nightstand. When his hand came in contact with the bottle of lube he smiled into the kiss. He pulled away briefly, looking Castiel in the eyes, “Can I be in you?”

Castiel moaned at the words, he had known that that was where this was heading, but to have Sam ask permission made it even better, “Yes, please, need you.” And he did need Sam, it was as if there was a piece of him missing that only Sam could fill.

Sam grinned, opening the bottle and pouring lube onto his fingers. He moved so he was kneeling between Castiel’s spread legs, in awe at the wanton picture the angel made. The second Sam’s touched his hole Castiel practically flew off the bed, moaning in pleasure. Sam licked his lips in anticipation, listening to the words coming out of Castiel’s mouth. He wasn’t sure they were all in English, but if he could judge by the tone and the bliss filled expression of Castiel’s face, he obviously was doing a great job of driving the angel wild.

If Castiel had thought that the feeling of Sam’s fingers teasing at his hole felt amazing, it was nothing compared to the feeling when Sam finally slid a finger past the tight ring of muscle. His eyes practically rolled into the back of his head and he began moaning even louder. One finger soon became two, which swiftly became three. Sam was whispering to him how good he was being, how amazing Castiel was doing, telling him how sexy he looked. Castiel felt like he was on fire, his body trembling with want and need. He needed more, he needed to feel Sam inside of him, fully inside of him not just his fingers. “Sam, please, I need more, need you in me.”

Sam smiled, licking his lips as he pulled his fingers out of Castiel’s body. The angel let out a whine of protest at the loss, but Sam made a soothing shushing sound, moving up Castiel’s body and kissing him gently as he positioned the head of his cock at Castiel’s entrance. With a groan of pleasure he moved forward, not stopping until he was fully inside the angel’s body. Nothing had ever felt so right or pure as that moment, and Sam swore to himself he was never letting Castiel go. “Fuck, Cas, so good. Feel incredible around me. Gonna keep you, fuck, Baby, never been with anyone who makes me feel like this.”

Castiel moaned at Sam’s words, and tilted his head so he could look Sam in the eye. He could tell Sam meant what he was saying, and the fact that this glorious, sexy, incredible young man wanted him, wanted to keep him, made him want to weep for joy. He had never wanted like this, and it felt like the walls that were holding his emotions in check had shattered. “Yes, please, Sam, I want that too. Want you for as long as you will have me.”

Sam groaned, hand moving between them to wrap around Castiel’s cock. He watched as pleasure swept over the angel’s face before he let out an impressive string of curses, coming over Sam’s hand and all over both of their chests. It was enough to send Sam over the edge, and he almost shouted at the intensity of his orgasm. He panted heavily, resting his head against Castiel’s forehead. Castiel moved his hands to the back of Sam’s head, tilting Sam’s face so they could kiss once more. When the kiss was finished, Sam whispered, “Can I keep you until the day I die?”

Castiel smiled, “Until then and forever after. I am an angel after all, we can be together in Heaven.”

Sam smiled, turning them so they were laying on their sides, still buried inside of Castiel. He was already starting to get hard again, something that pleasantly surprised him. “Mm, that sounds good. Want that, want forever with you. I barely know you and yet I feel like I’ve always had you with me, like I know you inside and out. I’m not making any sense am I?”

Castiel grinned, rocking down on Sam’s cock, causing the human to moan, “No I understand what you mean. I feel like I’ve touched your soul, that I know you inside and out. I just think it’s meant to be. Don’t over think this, Sam. Just go with it.”

Sam smiled, kissing Castiel once more, “Yeah, I can do that.” Sam let out a small laugh, “This has been the best birthday I ever had.”


End file.
